


Love & Peace or Else

by apple_pi



Category: The Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-11-14
Updated: 2005-11-14
Packaged: 2018-07-22 00:46:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7411864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apple_pi/pseuds/apple_pi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"F--- you then, mate," Billy said, and before Dom or Orlando could grab him, his right fist shot out and connected squarely with the man's chin, sending him staggering backward into the wall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love & Peace or Else

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Minor violence; people who act like a-holes (but get their comeuppance).

"Fuck you then, mate," Billy said, and before Dom or Orlando could grab him, his right fist shot out and connected squarely with the man's chin, sending him staggering backward into the wall. Before he could recover, Billy lunged forward and shoved him back again. "D'you want to hit me again, you fucker? Want to fucking call my mate names? Fucking--" he went into a list of words intelligible only in Scotland, possibly only in Glasgow, and the man made a stab at finishing what he'd started but Billy seemed unaffected by either the alcohol he'd consumed earlier or the blood trickling from his lip; it was a matter of seconds before Billy was breathing hard and walking away, the spectators closing behind him and Dom scrambling to follow. Orlando faded into the crowd and watched to make sure the man got up alright--and didn't come after Billy or Dom again.

"Bill, Bill, wait," Dom said, but Billy shook his head and plowed onward until the door swung shut behind them both, the raw, chilly night closing around them. Dom kept following, walking quickly behind him down the empty street, waiting for the rigid lines of Billy's back and neck to ease, but they didn't, so a block later he grabbed Billy's arm. "C'mon, stop for a second, for Chrissakes."

Billy halted, back still to Dom, and Dom hurried around to look at his face. "You're bleeding," he said, and Billy looked surprised. 

He touched his lip and frowned at his red fingers. "Just a little. Think my tooth hit my lip when that fucker hit me." He wiped his mouth gingerly and then his chin, rubbing his hand absently on his jeans after.

"Let me see," Dom said, and pulled Billy around to face the faint sulfurous radiance of the nearest streetlamp. "Not so bad," he confirmed, peering at Billy's mouth. "Your lip's a little puffy."

"Feels it," Billy said, and his tongue flicked out to trace the visible swelling just where his upper lip dipped down. "Fucker. Piece of shite." He ran his tongue over his teeth, making a face. 

"Oi, shut it, Bills, battle's over. You won." Dom resisted the urge to lean forward a quarter-inch and lick at Billy's mouth. Not really the time, maybe, though his veins hummed with something more potent than simple adrenaline.

"Christ." Billy sagged suddenly, leaned forward, and Dom grabbed him and held him in a tight embrace. "I'm sorry, Dom. I shouldn't have said anything."

"I would've been alright," Dom agreed dryly, but his arms belied it; he squeezed Billy hard, and put one hand against the back of Billy's head, tucking his face firmly into his own neck. "But thanks, yeah?"

"M'sorry," Billy mumbled again. "I was just so. Fuck. Fucking pissed _off_ ," he said, and Dom could feel his shoulders tense again.

"Hey, calm down." Dom turned his head, pressed a kiss to Billy's ear. It was all he could reach. "I've heard it before, and worse, you know? He was just an ignorant, stupid, bigoted fuckwit."

"I can't do that, Dom." Billy sounded really upset. "How can you just let it go like that?"

"Got distracted by this hot Scottish bloke," Dom said, trying to distract him, but Billy's face, when he lifted his head to look Dom in the eye, was hot and angry. 

"Don't," he protested, "just--don't."

"Don't what," Dom asked quietly, and he began walking, hoping Billy would follow; he did, trotting and then walking beside Dom, their arms bumping as they strode along.

"Don't act like it doesn't matter, because it does," Billy said, low and furious still. "It matters that some sodding bloody fool of an idiot like that should say such ugly things--ugly things, Jaysus Christ, and then expect people to think he's some sort of fucking genius, some kind of goddamned emissary for the human fucking race--"

"People don't think that, though," Dom said stubbornly. "Nobody agreed with him, you saw that, Billy. Nobody even gave a damn that you knocked him arse over teakettle--and you did, and him two stone bigger than you. He was just an arsehole--a sodding bloody fool of an idiot, like you said." He stopped again, this time in a pool of darkness between two streetlamps, the looming walls of the warehouses close around them in this industrial neighborhood. "It doesn't matter, Billy. It doesn't matter to me, and it shouldn't matter to you, and it sure as fuck doesn't matter to us." His voice had risen as he spoke, and his hand closed on Billy's bicep.

"I just want it to be easy," Billy said, and his whole body vibrated with tension and anger and Dom stopped trying not to kiss him--fuck it, if someone saw them, just fuck it. 

"It's not easy," Dom said, and he reached for Billy's other arm, stepping back slowly until cold brick pressed against his back. "Or it is, I don't know," he whispered, and he pulled Billy abruptly forward so their bodies came together.

He felt Billy shudder and then his mouth was hard on Dom's, hard and demanding, arms twisting out of Dom's grip as his hands bracketed Dom's skull. Billy tasted of himself, and of beer and cigarettes and the faint tang of blood, and Dom answered his need silently, fiercely, opening his mouth, gripping Billy's arse and pressing against him until their erections ground together, making both men grunt. "Not here," Billy said, even as his mouth fastened on Dom's neck, even he forced one hand awkwardly into the front of Dom's trousers.

"Here, then," Dom panted, shuffling sideways against the wall until he could go around the corner into the darkness of the alley, Billy still attached to his front, fingers squeezing roughly at Dom's erection. "C'mon, Bill. C'mon."

Billy groaned and shoved Dom hard; his eyes glittered for a moment, needy and desperate, sad?--and then he closed them and kissed Dom long and deeply, tongue sliding and retreating and advancing again, his hands fumbling now at Dom's waistband and Dom gasped into his mouth as his fly was opened and his hard-on wrestled free by Billy's hands, Billy's fingers immediately curled around the shaft, stroking roughly until Dom whined and flattened himself against the cold wall. "Billy please--"

"Please what? Please what?" Billy mumbled, licking at the line of Dom's jaw, small sharp teeth biting gently even as his tongue soothed. "I need this now, Dom. Want you so bad."

"Me too," Dom managed, and he let Billy turn him around, let himself be pressed into the brick. The rough stone scraped his cheek and he brought his arms up, folded them and rested his face against them, half-bent, breathing deeply as Billy pushed his trousers down, his hands hotter than they had any right to be in the cold air, running over Dom's bottom, touching him. "Bill..." Dom breathed.

"Wanna be inside you," Billy breathed, and his arms slid around Dom as he stepped forward, as he embraced him from behind and leaned against him, solid and warm; still dressed, his erection hard as a stone, rough denim over it, scrubbing across Dom's arse. Billy's mouth on Dom's neck, damp and needy. "Please Dom."

"Yes," Dom said, and he was as still as he could be as Billy prepared him, as Billy wrenched his own trousers open and half-down, slid wet fingers and spit-slick cock against Dom's hole. When Billy entered him Dom held his breath and squeezed his eyes closed--it hurt, and: "Ah, ah," he hitched. Billy stopped.

"Breathe for me, Dom, let me in," he whispered. One small hand trailed up over Dom's shoulder, around to his mouth, and Billy slid two fingers into Dom's mouth and pulled gently down on his jaw. "Let go, let go," Billy whispered. Dom drew in a shaky breath and complied, loosening his clenched teeth, letting his mouth sag open as his body relaxed. He sucked gently at Billy's fingers as Billy began to move inside him, the stinging burn dissolving into almost-yes. "Wet," Billy said, and when he pulled his fingers from Dom's mouth they were slippery. He reached between them and rubbed his wet fingers all around his cock, Dom's hole, and the next inward slide was pleasure, purely. Dom let go of the last of his tension and sagged--face mashed into his forearms, arse out, knees weak. Billy's voice was a hoarse rasp, barely audible: "Okay, Dom? Better?"

"Good," Dom mumbled, and Billy's movements sped, his moist fingers curled around Dom's hipbones, leaving little ghosts of chill whenever they shifted and the cold night air breathed across damp skin. 

"So fucking good," Billy muttered; he fucked Dom quickly and steadily, brushing his prostate gently with every stroke until Dom's cock was leaking sticky precome, until it was tight and heavy, lifting away from his body with its own urgent need. "You're so fucking good," Billy murmured again and again, "so right, so good--" Dom knew Billy needed to say it, needed to answer that sonofabitch from the pub, and he replied, because he knew Billy needed that, too:

"We're right, Bill. We're ah--we're right. Touch me, please, _Jesus_ , just touch me--" Dom began to pant, began to grunt with each impact of Billy's body against his. "Please--"

Billy's mouth was pressed to Dom's back, hot moist breath seeping through jacket and shirt, and he shifted, forced himself even more tightly against Dom as he reached for Dom's erection. "Want to feel it," Billy moaned, "feel everything with you."

"Bill--" Dom gasped; he went silent, breathing erratic as Billy stroked him, hard and sure, toward his peak. Billy slowed his thrusts and sped his hand so that for every inward slide there were two heavy, almost twisting strokes to Dom's cock. "Bill--" Dom cried again, and came, back arched like a bow and Billy buried deep within his body. Billy held him tight and sure in his hand until he was spent, then kept his hand where it was, protective and firm, cupping Dom's sticky, softening penis as he began to thrust again.

"Gonna--oh fuck--gonna come," Billy rasped, and he pulled out and shoved in deep one last time, clutching Dom's shoulder with one hand, the other still warm and close in Dom's crotch. "Ah god, oh god…" He shuddered and spent himself, no longer thrusting but simply shuddering against Dom, welded to him and his mouth open and wet against Dom's nape.

"So good," Dom whispered again and again, and when he felt Billy tremble and begin to pull out he straightened, helping Billy slide free of his body. He turned hurriedly and wrapped his arms around Billy, under his arms, holding him up, holding him close. "So good to me, so good." Dom kissed Billy's temple, felt him shiver again. "C'mon, love, c'mon." Dom spoke to him softly as he neatened his clothes, tucked him gently into his pants and trousers. He kept one arm around Billy as he cleaned himself and zipped up, then pulled him into a full embrace again. "Better, now." Not quite a question, and Billy's shuddering sigh wasn't quite an answer, but Dom thought both would do, at least for now. 

"Can we go home?" Billy's voice was plaintive, miles from the harsh rasp of minutes before, and Dom relaxed more. He'd be alright, they both would.

"Yeah," Dom said. He rubbed his hands up and down Billy's back twice more, the leather chilly against his palms, Billy warm against his body. "Tired, yeah?"

Billy mumbled something into his neck and then pulled slowly away. "I'm sorry I…" He looked down, eyes hidden. "I was too rough, too hard, and I didn't, I should have asked--"

"Bill." Dom felt his hands curl into fists. "Shut it, please? You needed it, and I wanted it. Needed it just as bad, alright?"

Billy looked away. "Alright."

"Look at me." Billy did, and he looked so worn that Dom reached for him again. 

"Ah, Christ. What's wrong with us?" Dom said. He squeezed Billy hard, speaking into his hair. "Nothing, that's what, and if the worst thing that ever happens to me is that you shove me up against a wall and fuck me hard, and fast, and well--well then. I don't think I'll have much to complain about." He pressed a fierce kiss to Billy's temple. "D'you understand me?"

"Aye." There was a smile in Billy's voice, and his lips grazed Dom's jaw before he straightened. "Let's go home and sleep."

"And tomorrow we'll do things which right-minded arseholes the world over would deplore." Dom grinned. "A whole day off shooting, be a shame not to use it properly."

"Agreed." And as they walked away from the alley and into the orange glow of the streetlamps, Billy threaded his fingers into Dom's. "I think tomorrow will be a clothing-optional day."

"Clothing absolutely forbidden," Dom corrected. He squeezed Billy's hand tightly, swung their arms as they walked. "Infractions punishable by spanking."

Billy grinned. "You know just how to bring out the rule-breaker in me, Dom."

"Did you say you want me to get out the ruler for you?" Dom squinted, and Billy giggled and bumped into him gently, a reply ready on his lips.

They walked home, laughing.


End file.
